Life, Love, and Relaxation
by The Rockerbabe
Summary: ...Sort of...Fitch helps Sanchez relax after a long day at work. Established Fitch/Sanchez.


Title: Life, Love and Relaxation…Sort of…  
Disclaimer: Detroit 1-8-7 does not belong to me in any way  
Claim: Detroit 1-8-7  
Table: Buffet  
Prompt: #2 (Live on your toes, love on your knees, die on your feet)  
Rating: Mature  
Summary: Fitch helps Sanchez relax after a long day at work  
Warnings: Smut  
Notes: Spoilers for the whole Season so far

Author's Note: This is unbeta-ed, please forgive any mistakes. Written for my prompt table over at fc_smorgasbord

* * *

Detective Ariana Sanchez was tired as she walked up the stairs to her apartment. She had had a long day at work and just wanted to relax. She had chased down two suspects today and wanted nothing more than a hot bath. Once inside and the door was locked behind her, she made her way to her bathroom, stripping off her clothes as she went. She started up the water in the tub, adjusting the temperature until it was just perfect, and adding vanilla scented bath oils as the water filled the tub.

Once it was filled, she got inside and sighed in delight as the warm water began to relax her skin. She took her hair out of its rubber band and slid under the water, wetting it. Sanchez rested her head against her spa pillow and closed her eyes. She let her mind wonder, thinking back on her day, thinking about errands she had to run, then just about things like Louis Fitch's smile, how sexy his eyes were…

"Did you leave me a trail?"

Speak of the devil. She opened her eyes, sat up, and smiled over her shoulder at her lover. Louis Fitch stood in the doorway, watching her with a smile across his lips.

"Wanna join me?" She asked.

"I'll just watch." He answered, coming into the room and sitting on the edge of the tub.

Sanchez reclined back, giving him full view of her body. She watched as his eyes climbed her form until he met her eyes. She bit her bottom lip gently as his eyes grew dark with lust. She felt desire sweep through her and felt that familiar tightening between her thighs. She rose up in the water, snatched her spa pillow from its spot on the back of her tub and stuck it under her knees.

"Watching is fun, doing is better." She murmured,

Fitch watched her with curious eyes. Sanchez smiled as she reached up and loosened his tie and slipped it over his head. She dropped it to the floor and went after his shirt, her fingers quickly undoing the buttons and pushing it from his shoulders. He decided to help out and removed his white t-shirt that he had worn underneath his dress shirt. He smiled as her hands trailed down his naked chest, then down to his pants.

A wicked smile crossed her lips, "Take 'em off."

He stood and slipped them off, along with his boxers, and socks. Her eyes went to his erection and licked her lips. He took her in, in return; kneeling in front of him in the water, her hair down past her shoulders, her dark eyes wide, her lips were pure sin. She looked like a water nymph, masquerading as his doom.

"You'll be the death of me." Fitch let out a growl as her tongue swirled around his head, teased his tip.

She took him into her mouth; took him as deep as she could into the back of her throat. He closed his eyes and burrowed his hands into her hair as she began to work his length. Sanchez loved the taste of him, the feel of him. Most of all, she loved the sounds he made while she sucked on him, worked him. She teased him, enjoying driving him crazy with her lips, her mouth, her tongue. His hips bucked involuntarily and he growled in pleasure. Satisfaction filled her, along with her own desire; her walls clenching so tight it was almost painful. She wanted him badly. She felt him tug on her hair gently and she paused and looked up at him.

"I want to be inside you."

She released him and grinned cheekily up at him. "You are technically in me…in my mouth…"

A growl rumbled in his throat and she got to her feet, chuckling as he swept her up into his arms and moved to the counter. He placed her just at the edge, while his left arm braced her; his right hand captured her hip. Sanchez opened her legs and he moved himself between them, positioning his tip at her entrance. His lips sought hers in a deep kiss. Fitch pushed inside her with a deep thrust and she moaned into his mouth.

Sanchez wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his shoulders, nails digging into his skin. His thrusts were strong and she cried out in ecstasy, small mewling noises escaping her lips as pleasure swept through her. His mouth broke from hers and trailed down her neck. Her walls clenched around him in response and goosebumps rose on her sensitive skin. His lips found that sensitive spot on the slope of her neck were it met her shoulder and bit gently at her skin. Her hiss of pain turned into a moan when his tongue swept over the mark, soothing the slight sting. Sanchez felt an orgasm beginning to crest and her breaths came out in ragged pants.

"Harder!" She purred

She moaned and gasped in delight as he obliged; ramming his hips up into her with each trust, pushing himself as far as he could go. A strangled scream fell from her lips as his thrusts picked up speed and the wet sounds of their bodies meeting filled the room. He moved his hand that cupped her hip, trailed down her pelvis and came to rest against the top of her mound.

With an evil grin, his palm ground against her clit and a moan was wrenched from her lips. Her walls clamped down around him as she came. He continued to thrust inside her in short, quick thrusts until he came, spilling his seed inside of her.

They remained entangled as their heart rates returned to normal, along with their breathing.

"Thanks for helping me relax." She murmured.

"Anytime, gorgeous." He pulled out of her and picked her up, carrying her into her bedroom.

They settled onto her bed and Sanchez sighed in contentment as Fitch spooned against her back. They lay in the quiet, enjoying the afterglow of their lovemaking; his hands idly trailing up and down her arm. Their moment was ruined by the sound of her phone ringing, quickly followed by his. They groaned in unison. They untangled and went to find their phones.

Sanchez found her phone on the couch and answered it. "Sanchez."

"Hey," It was her partner John Stone, "We need you to come in."

John gave her the address and she memorized it. "I'll be right there."

She hung up and looked over at Fitch, who was still talking.

"Yeah, I got it." He was saying, "I'll grab Sanchez on the way, I'll be passing her place."

She grinned as he shut the phone. "Does that mean we have time for a shower?"

He laughed and thought about it. "A quick one."

They made their way back to the bathroom and took a quick shower. The pair redressed in a rush, throwing on their clothes as quickly as they could, eyes watching the clock. When they were dressed they headed to the door, harnessing their service weapons as they went. After a quick check to make sure they had everything and they were dressed properly, Fitch opened the door and they exited the apartment.

"It's a 'Live on your toes, love on your knees, die on your feet' kind of day today." She declared as she shut the door behind them.

Fitch gave her a wry smile. "It's our kind of live, beautiful."

She returned his smile as they made their way to the stairs. "I wouldn't have it any other way."


End file.
